yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Burn!
"Burn!" ( ！, Bān!) is the second Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, performed by Bullettrain. It debuted on November 9, 2014, and aired during episodes 31 to 49. It was replaced in episode 50 by "UNLEASH". It also served as the ending for the final episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Changes * Episode 38: The sequence of Yuya Sakaki running has been redrawn and improved. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and Yuri's face are no longer obscured. The shots of Yuya dueling Sylvio Sawatari and Zuzu Boyle dueling Julia Krystal are changed to Yuya and Yuto appearing together with their Signature Cards and Zuzu standing alongside Celina, respectively. Recording credits * Performed by: Bullettrain (超特急 Chōtokkyū) * Lyrics by: Kenji Kabashima * Composed by: Kenji Kabashima and APAZZI * Arranged by: APAZZI * Record Label: SDR Video First version Second version Lyrics (TV size) Kanji= 　 ！　 の から 　 ！　そう、 が くべき 　 ！　お しみはこれから 　 ！　リアルの け ・ の が　 き出す かな いが　ここにあるから 　 れたあの して　 は う きらめく さが　 に る ／ を り しながら 　 ！　 が 、 、 、 り った をまた り えて　 は くなる めたくはないから する に って えるんだ すら おしくなるほどの の あの を き けて　 しい を に こう 　 ！　 の から 　 ！　そう、 が くべき 　 ！　お しみはこれから 　 ！　リアルの け |-| Rōmaji= Rettsu sutāto! Isshun no senkō kara Rettsu faindo! Sō, boku ga iku beki Wei Rettsu sutāto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara Redī gō! Riaru no maku ake Kitai, fuan no mirai ga ima ugokidasu Tashika na negai ga koko ni aru kara Donto wōrī Akogareta ano hi mezashite boku wa tatakau Kirameku tsuyosa ga Kādo ni yadoru Appu/Daun wo kurikaeshi nagara Fīru Itto! Kodō ga Ba,Ba,Ba,Bān! Furikitta genkai wo mata norikoete boku wa tsuyoku naru Akirametaku wa nai kara Kasoku suru kaze ni notte mukaerunda Ashita sura ito'oshikunaru hodo no boku no yume Ano kumo wo tsukinukete mabushī yume wo aozora ni egakō Rettsu sutāto! Isshun no senkō kara Rettsu faindo! Sō, boku ga iku beki Wei Rettsu sutāto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara Redī gō! Riaru no maku ake |-| English= Let's start! From a moment's glint of light Let's find! Yes, the way I should go Let's start! The real fun's just getting started Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality The anticipated yet uneasy future will launch this moment Our firm desires are here, don't worry Aiming for the day I yearned for, I'll fight Radiant strength dwells in the cards Up and down, over and over again Feel it! The beat bu-bu-bu-burn! Transcend those limits I shook off once again, I'll be strong I don't ever want to give up Ride that accelerating gale and spread my arms in welcome For my dream that makes even tomorrow a beautiful sight Pierce through those clouds and paint my dazzling dreams upon that azure sky Let's start! From that moment's glint of light Let's find! Yes, the way I should go Let's start! The real fun's just getting started Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality |-| Characters *Yuya Sakaki *Zuzu Boyle *Gong Strong *Allie *Frederick *Tate *Aura Sentia *Reed Pepper *Micky Starlett *Trick Tagart *Iggy Arlo *Taka *Nagi *Yusho Sakaki *Kit Blade *Dipper O'rion *Julia Krystal *Sylvio Sawatari *Shay Obsidian *Sora Perse *Riley Akaba *Declan Akaba *Leo Akaba (silhouette) *Yuto *Yugo *Yuri (silhouette in first version) *Nico Smiley *Yoko Sakaki *Skip Boyle *Celina (second version) Duel Monsters Card appearances *Arcana Force VI - The Lovers *Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir *Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon *Infinite Bridges *Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Performapal Hip Hippo *Performapal Kaleidoscorp *Performapal Partnaga *Performapal Silver Claw *Sunset Stronghold *Stargazer Magician *Timegazer Magician Monster appearances *Performapal Bowhopper *Performapal Partnaga *Performapal Lizardraw *Performapal Kaleidoscorp *Performapal Hip Hippo *Performapal Springoose *Performapal Elephammer *Performapal Silver Claw *Performapal Drummerilla *Performapal Trump Witch *Stargazer Magician *Timegazer Magician *Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *D/D/D Doom King Armageddon x3 *Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon *Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (silhouette in first version) *Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Raidraptor - Rise Falcon Trivia *This song's CD cover features all 7 members of Bullet Train (from left to right: Yūki, Takashi, Ryōga, Yūsuke, Kai, Kōichi and Takuya), drawn in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V art style as chibis holding cards. *The opening has not used any clips from Burn! yet for the second opening after episode 31. Category:Songs